User blog:Deathblade 100/Covert Units of the 1960s-1970s: Unit 124 vs Unit 684
Disclaimer: Deathblade 100 and the Deadliest Fiction Wiki do not endorse sanction or condone the actions of the DPRK or Park Chung-hee's ROK. When people think of the Cold War, they mostly think of spies and missiles. What they don't think of is covert units of spec ops trying to assassinate the leader of an enemy country. So today, we're going to look at two of these units. Unit 124- The secretive 31 man unit deployed from North Korea, to assassinate Park Chung-hee in the Blue House Raid. V.S. Unit 684- South Korea's real-life Suicide Squad, drafted to retaliate in kind after the Blue House Raid, These two units never faced each other in battle so we have to ask ourselves: WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Unit 124 Unit 124 was a North Korean Special Operation Forces unit, in the Korean People's Army (KPA). Thirty-one men from the unit were handpicked to raid the Blue House and assassinate South Korean president Park Chung-hee in 1968. The Blue House raid failed, with 29 members of the unit being killed and one, Kim Shin-Jo, captured. Just one member of the unit, Park Jae-kyung, made it back to North Korea. He went on to become a general in the KPA, and a Vice Minister in the Ministry of People's Armed Forces. Although the unit was believed to have been disbanded after that the raid, it has been succeeded by the KPA's Special Battalions, part of the Reconnaissance Agency, formed to conduct intelligence gathering, espionage, terrorism and abduction operations in South Korea. (from Wikipedia) Weapons: Unit 124 attempted an assassination with: |-| Long Range= PPS-43 *Range: 200 metres *Calibre: 7.62x25mm *Capacity: 35 |-| Mid Range= Tokarev TT33 *Range: 50 metres *Calibre: 7.62x25mm *Capacity: 8+1 |-| Close Range= Dagger *Length: 19.6 cm *Weight: 8.4 kg *Material: Steel |-| Special= RPG-43 *Weight: 1.24 kg *Charge: 0.612 kg TNT Unit 684 Unit 684 was set up by the Chief of KCIA on the orders of President Park Chung-hee to retaliate for the Blue House raid on January 19, 1968. The Defense Ministry said the unit was a detachment of the ROK Air Force]’s 2325th Group, which recruited 31 civilians, either petty criminals or unemployed youths who were promised money and jobs if they succeeded in their mission. Similar to North Korea's Unit 124, which had failed to assassinate President Park in the Blue House raid, Unit 684 was made up of 31 men. Its mission was to assassinate the leader of North Korea, Kim Il-sung. The number of the unit, 684, stands for April 1968, when the unit was founded. The members were harshly trained on the uninhabited island of Silmido, in the Yellow Sea, off the coast of Incheon. Seven members of the unit died during training. Following an improvement in intra-Korean relations, the unit's assassination mission was cancelled. On August 23, 1971, for reasons which remain unclear, the members of Unit 684 mutinied, killed all but six of their guards, and made their way to the mainland, where they hijacked a bus to Seoul. The bus was stopped by the Republic of Korea Army in Daebang-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul. Twenty members of the unit were shot or committed suicide with hand grenades. The four survivors were sentenced to death by a military tribunal and executed on March 10, 1972. Six guards survived the Silmido uprising. One of the guards, Yang Dong Su, confirmed that the unit's mission had been to infiltrate North Korea and kill Kim Il-sung. Yang stated that though the film portrays the 31 recruits as death-row inmates, most were petty criminals. Yang stated that "They were the kind who would get into street fights a lot." Yang also gives his version of why the uprising occurred: "They revolted because they felt that they were never going to get the chance to go to North Korea and that they would never be allowed to leave the island. They were in despair." (from Wikipedia) Weapons: Unit 684 revolt with: |-| Long Range= M3A1 Grease Gun *Range: 91 metres *Calibre: .45 ACP *Capacity: 30 |-| Mid Range= M1911A1 *Range: 70 metres *Calibre: .45 ACP *Capacity: 7+1 |-| Close Range= Ka-Bar *Length: 30 cm *Weight: 0.56 kg |-| Special= Mk.2 Grenade *Weight: 5.95 kg *Charge: 2oz TNT X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle TBA Notes Battle is 31 vs 31 and set on the Korean Peninsular. This will be an alternate history battle. Voting ends on the 16th of January Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Category:Blog posts